Dialekt aragoński
thumb|290px|Języki i dialekty Półwyspu Iberyjskiego border|30px|Flaga Aragonii Dialekt aragoński – dialekt języka hiszpańskiego używany obecnie przez około 11 tysięcy osób mieszkających w prowincji Huesca na obszarze automicznego regionu Aragonii w północnej Hiszpanii. Historia Aragoński wyodrębnił się, około ósmego wieku naszej ery, z jednego z dialektów łaciny używanego w Pirenejach, posiadającego liczne zapożyczenia z języka baskijskiego. Dzięki rozwojowi terytorialnemu królestwa Aragonii dialekt ten rozprzestrzeniał się (głównie w kierunku południowym). Połączenie z Aragonią obszarów Katalonii spowodowało dwujęzyczność królestwa (na zachodzie mówiono dialektem aragońskim, a na wschodzie – językiem katalońskim). Co więcej, kataloński był częściej przejmowany przez nowe obszary królestwa (takie jak choćby Baleary) niż aragoński. Unia Aragonii i Kastylii spowodowało dalszy zanik dialektu aragońskiego. Choć porozumiewało się nim wiele osób, jego użycie ograniczało się jedynie do sytuacji nieformalnych. Nowa władza chciała pokazać swą siłę poprzez narzucenie swej mowy. Najbardziej tragicznym momentem w historii aragońskiego był okres dyktatury generała Franco w dwudziestym wieku. Dzieci w szkołach bito za mówienie w tym języku, a prawo zabraniało używania jakiegokolwiek etnolektu innego niż kastylijski. Czasy obecne W dzisiejszych czasach, aragoński ciągle jest używany na obszarze z którego się wywodzi, gdzie żyje około 10 tysięcy osób posługujących się nim jako pierwszym językiem. Dodatkowo, kolejne 20 tysięcy osób uczy się aragońskiego jako drugiego języka. Aragońskim posługuje się więc około 30 tysięcy ludzi. Gwara Ribagorçan posiada cechy zarówno języka katalońskiego, jak i dialektu aragońskiego. Obszar użycia dialektu aragońskiego Aragoński używany jest niemal wyłącznie w północnym obszarze regionu Aragonii w północnej Hiszpanii. Jest to obszar Pirenejów, na którym ten dialekt wykształcił się w okolicach VIII wieku naszej ery. thumb|215px|Języki i dialekty używane na obszarze Aragonii Modlitwa "Ojcze Nasz" w dialekcie aragońskim dialekt aragoński: : Pai nuestro, que yes en o zielo, satificato siga o tuyo nombre, bienga ta nusatros o reino tuyoy se faiga la tuya boluntá en a tierra como en o zielo. O pan nuestro de cada diya da-lo-mos güei, perdona las nuestras faltas como tamién nusatros perdonamos a os que mos faltan, no mos dixes cayer en a tentazión y libera-mos d'o mal. Amén. dla porównania hiszpański (kastylijski): : Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu Nombre; venga a nosotros tu reino; hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día; perdóna nuestras ofensas, como tambien nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden; no nos dejes caer en la tentación, y líbranos del mal. Amén. Dialekt aragoński a języki zachodnioromańskie Różnice w słownictwie Dialekt aragoński jest blisko spokrewniony z gwarami kastylijskimi, katalońskim i oksytańskim, jednak miały na niego wpływ także inne języki. Dlatego też wiele słów aragońskich ma inny źródłosłów niż słownictwo języka ogólnego Hiszpanii. Inne mogą mieć ten sam źródłosłów, ale nie przeszły do dialektu aragońskiego z języka hiszpańskiego. Zdarza się też, że mają swoje odpowiedniki w języku literackim, ale rzadziej używane. Przykłady: Różnice w gramatyce Rodzajnik Rodzajniki określone liczby pojedynczej skracają się do l' przed wyrazem zaczynającym się samogłoską. Dłuższych formy rodzajników określonych używa się po wyrazach zakończonych samogłoską, zwłaszcza po przyimku á'' Rzeczownik ; Odmiana rzeczownika Przyimek drugiego przypadka ''de w aragońskim skraca się do d' przed wyrazem zaczynającym się samogłoską. Dotyczy to szczególnie rodzajników: hiszp. del (=''de el'') – arag. d'o, hiszp. de la – arag. d'a. Hiszpańskiemu przyimkowi trzeciego przypadka a'' odpowiada aragoński ''á, który nie łączy się z rodzajnikiem określonym: hiszp. al, a la – arag. á lo/á ro, á la/á ra. Inne przyimki: ; Liczba mnoga Hiszpańskie rzeczowniki i przymiotniki liczby mnogiej, zakończone na ''-les, -nes, -res'' po samogłosce, mają aragońskie odpowiedniki ''-ls, -ns, -rs'': hiszp. sociales, religiones, escritores – arag. sozials, relichions, escritors. Czasownik ; Odmiana czasownika "być" (niektóre formy): * Większość gwar dialektu aragońskiego nie posiada dwóch czasowników odpowiadających słowu "być", jak ogólnohiszpańskie ser i estar ; Odmiana czasownika "mieć" (niektóre formy): ; Odmiana czasownika "móc" (niektóre formy): ; Odmiana czasownika "robić" (niektóre formy): * Czas teraźniejszy: ** Czasowniki zakończone w bezokoliczniku na ''-ar'' mają w czasie teraźniejszym te same końcówki w obu etnolektach, z wyjątkiem 2. osoby liczby mnogiej – w hiszpańskim ''-áis'' , w aragońskim ''-as''. * Imiesłowy zakończone w hiszpańskim na ''-do, -da'' itp., w aragońskim kończą się na ''-to, -ta'': hiszp. unido, nombrado – arag. unito, nombrato. Podobnie i rzeczowniki z tą końcówką: hiszp. estados – arag. estatos. W obu etnolektach partykuła przecząca ma postać no. Spójniki Zaimki Zaimki osobowe: Zaimki osobowe zależne, w trybie rozkazującym, bezokoliczniku i imiesłowie współczesnym (gerundio) w obu etnolektach stoją po czasowniku, jednak w hiszpańskim ogólnym łączą się z nim jako przyrostek, a w dialekcie aragońskim są oddzielone łącznikiem: hiszp. referirse – arag. referir-se. W dialekcie aragońskim, zaimki dzierżawcze są poprzedzone rodzajnikiem określonym: hiszp. su – arag. o suyo (r. męski), a suya (r. żeński). Analogicznie w liczbie mnogiej: hiszp. sus – arag. os suyos (r. męski), as suyas (r. żeński). Zaimek osobowo-zwrotny se w dialekcie aragońskim skraca się do s' przed wyrazem zaczynającym się samogłoską. Inne zaimki: Przysłówki * Podobnie jak w hiszpańskim, w aragońskim przysłówki sposobu tworzy się od form przymiotnikowych, dodając do przymiotnika użytego w rodzaju żeńskim przyrostek: w hiszpańskim ''-mente'', w aragońskim ''-ment/-mén''. * Inne przysłówki: Linki zewnętrzne * Consello d'a Fabla Aragonesa Aragoński, dialekt